


[授翻]The Portrait 肖像

by BEVEL



Series: Gradence Fan comic by Takada [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主要角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Gradence 同人漫畫 (Gradence Fan Comics)





	[授翻]The Portrait 肖像

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation work, really appreciated Ms. Takada allows me to translate her amazing work
> 
> Credit to:  
> 作者/ Author:  
> Takada san

**Author's Note:**

> *喜歡請按kudos喔, 謝謝! <3


End file.
